booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
Flying Banto This glitch was added into the Magnetite Update, and makes the player slowly hover up while riding a Banto. To preform this bug, first the player must grab any type of Bow, and tame a Banto using a Saddle. Then the player must ride the Banto, and hold a Bow. Since the Bow is too big, it phases right through the Banto, causing the Banto to fly. Stuck In Dock If a Dock is placed on top of a player, the player with automatically become stuck in, with no way out, unless you actually destroy the Dock. Sometimes players will do this, so they can easily trap people, and kill them. This is really annoying, because once you're stuck, you are pretty much dead. If you are lucky enough, you can fling out of the Dock and launch somewhere else in the Map, making it so you aren't stuck. Glitched Server (sometimes patched) A glitched server is a server that has technical problems and there are Rafts costs 1 log instead of 2 so it can be used to farm a lot of logs easily but the most useful thing is the fact that the Gold Nodes from Icebergs drop 30 gold instead of 6 so you can farm a lot of coins fast and easy! Mobs (sometimes patched) Sometimes, a very large mob will climb on trees, walls instead of walking. This also applies when you kill a Giant Shelly. This can be seen in action by surrounding a Giant Shelly in Walls. When the Giant Shelly encounters the walls, it will desperately try to move through, ending up in it doing a headstand. The Queen Ant is sometimes glitched and cannot move, so you can use a Melee Weapon to kill her instead of the traditional Crossbow method. This can sometimes be done manually by placing walls for her to attack. Unable To Play (sometimes patched) This bug happens randomly, and disables the player to actually play the game. When this bug occurs, the screen will turn black for a moment, then give you a screen overlooking the map. This completely disables the player to do anything, therefore which he \ she will have to restart the game.This also happeds for some reasons. 1.Duplicators from markets(Patched) 2.Slow Game server/slow Wifi 3.Exploiters 4.KILLING JERKS Emerald & Iron Ore (halfway patched) This bug appeared in the Emeralds Update. It caused the health of Emerald & Iron Ore to be set to 100 and look as if it once had 5,000 health. This currently is patched but only with Emerald Ore. Market Glitch This is a glitch when you buy something in the Market, but the Trade Chest doesn't fall down on the ground to you, causing you to lose your coins for nothing. This can no longer be done as the Market is now removed as of 5/29/18. Tribe Color Glitch When you die and you are in a tribe, for some reason your clothes change back to the default color. This can confuse your team greatly, especially if they don't pay attention to the leaderboard, which shows you are both in the same team. Market Dupe Glitch (patched) Before the Market was removed, if you clicked the "Buy" button fast enough, you could get multiple Trade Chests, thus duplicating the items. This was especially a problem, since everyone in this period had a God Bag and God Armor. However Soybeen quickly fixed it, thus removing the glitch. He then removed the Market and banned anyone who abused this glitch. Spawn Kill Glitch This appeared in the disastrous 3/16/18 Update and was the worst glitch in Booga Booga. This was caused by people going to the spawn island which was in the maps ocean (which Soybeen should've fixed a long time ago, luckily he patched it later) and killing the people who joined and spawned in that area. This caused people to quit and complain. Ant Mound Glitch This glitch appeared in the Small Update which added Sheldon, Goldy Boi, and the Reinforced Chest. This glitch happens when you try to destroy one of the brand new white ant mounds. The mounds would then respawn instantly and contain more ants than before. If you kept destroying the mound, you would eventually end up with a gigaton of ants lagging up the server and eventually killing you if you were not careful. These can kill you easily if they group up into each other. If you place a powerful wall/gate, this can be turned into an extremely powerful experience farming method, but it is recommended that you bring a buddy and do this in a VIP Server. However, it seems they are more aggressive in a VIP server more than a public server, so be wary of that. Ground Swimming Banto This occasionally happens with Lil Bantos and causes them to go into the ground and move around. Ice Chunk Mob Freezer This Glitch can be player-made: Just make an ant go to you then wait for an Ice chunk to respawn and it's stuck inside This glitch can also happen by natural causes like meteorites pushing them underground. This glitch can trap mobs completely until a player frees or kills them. Land Shark/Raft This was glitch which came from the most glitchiest update ever, the one that came with sailboats. When a Lurky Boi/Raft interfered with land it would climb on it, and it wouldn't even turn into a Beached Boi/Raft. This caused people to take damage on land/get their rafts stuck. Killer Big Saddle Glitch This glitch occurs when you add a big saddle to the Mammoth. When you were to put a Big Saddle on a mammoth, it would instantly die/disappear. Something similar happens when this is done with the Goldy Boi. When the big saddle is put on it, the Goldy Boi will suddenly fly up into the sky never to be seen again. Poisonous Sky Rope This bug happens when you touch and climb up the Sky Rope. You would for some reason, die instantly when you touched it. This caused people with gear they worked hard for to quit the game completely. Submarine Sailboat This allowed people to ride up the liquid of the waterfall and enter the 1st floating island. This allowed people to get on the island even when the sky rope was taken down. This gave people too much of a chance to raid bases located on the island, and people who owned the island had to waste their resource on blocking the rope AND the waterfall. Flying Sheldon This happens rarely with Sheldon. It causes Sheldon to go skybound for no apparent reason. It’s not too major and eventually Sheldon will float back to the ground. Permanent Full Bag This occurs when someone combat logs and rejoins. It will make it so that the person will be stuck with a full bag. When the player drops a item they are unable to pick it back up and there bag will remain full.Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gameplay